


Give Up

by ryuscar_hana



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: “Would it make you happy to know who Spiderman is?” Peter asked. Successfully stopped Harry before he reach for the doorknob.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Siderman is not mine. Nevet been mine, I guess

Peter is so, so tired.

After all these years, all Spiderman brings was lost. Peter lost his Uncle Ben, dead because of him. MJ left him because he was too busy being Spiderman. He was not aware his Aunt May was fighting tumor until it was too late because he was too preoccupied with street criminals. And now he is going to lose Harry, his best friend and….his love interest, if he care to admit.

He is tired of being Spiderman and losing everything. He wants to be selfish and egoist, for once. And just stop and enjoy his study. And to be with Harry if possible. But the last time he ignored his surrounding and being selfish he lost Uncle Ben. But all this time he tried to be selfless and even sacrifice his loves, he still lost his loved ones.

Peter is tired and he is reaching his limit.

 He might not directly killed Harry’s father (he die by his own hover board) but he was unable to save him either. The guilt was there. And Harry kept pressing for Spiderman’s identity and often than not end with Harry stormed away upset and mad.

Peter wants to tell him that he loves him, But he IS Spiderman.

 Being an Osborn was dangerous enough. With  him loving Harry Osborn and being Spiderman, the danger will raised tenfold.

Peter wants to make him happy. It’s been awhile since the last time he saw him smile (a sincere smile) or laugh. But at this time around, the only thing that make him happy was knowing Spiderman’s identity. And maybe kill him. But since he is Spiderman, he is not too sure it will make him happy.

He is so tired.

Tired of the responsibility. Tired of losing. Tired of lying. Tired of being hated. It’s so painful, especially if the one who hates him (Spiderman) is his love interest. Tired of being selfless. He is at his limit.

But it’s all just too late, even if he tell him now, he will just hate him. Even if he tell him the truth, he won’t listen.

He is so very tired.

 He just wants to quit. Just wants to be selfish and egoist, once more. He already lost everything, anyway. Only himself and Spiderman remain, and he doesn’t care for both. It would not matter if Harry hate him.

He is tired.

He reached his limit. He is selfish and egoist. He just wants Him to know. For the last time. So he just gave up.

“Would it make you happy to know who Spiderman is?” Peter asked. Successfully stopped Harry before he reach for the doorknob.

Harry turned around and faced him.

“Yes, it will,” Was his reply. But Peter know better so he asked again.

“Would it satisfied you to get your revenge?”

“Yes.” Harry replied firmly.

Just for this Peter will give in.

“Alright. I will tell you.”

Harry eyed him warily, “Really?”

“Yes. Here,” Peter directed him to the closest sets of chair. As the last resort to dampened his anger. Peter took a small knife from a fruit bowl. He walked to Harry who already seated. He put the knife in between Harry’s hands and hold them on top of Harry’s knees, just because he could.

“Pete?” Harry eyed the knife in puzzlement.

“Safety measure.” Peter said absently, eyes still glued to Harry’s hands, holding the knife loosely.

He always wanted to do it, just because he can. Holding Harry’s hands.

Peter raised his head and looked straight to Harry’s eyes. Harry stared back. He knew that Peter might feel guilty to betray Spiderman. So he kept the eyes contact.

Peter took a deep breath.

“Harry, My name is Peter Parker, I am in love with you and I’m Spiderman.” Peter said, without giving Harry any chance to interrupt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry…”  
> Peter called out after witnessing his friend/love interest became unresponsive for five minutes.  
> Harry blank face turned to him.  
> “Get out.”  
> It was said quietly , but it still felt like he was being ripped to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> err....
> 
> right. so I write this while in class.
> 
> don't expect anything of it(?).
> 
> oh.  
> and 
> 
> Spider-Man is not mine  
> (this is a disclaimer?)  
> it'll became too angst-y if it is.

__

_ “Harry…” _

_ Peter called out after witnessing his friend/love interest became unresponsive for five minutes. _

_ Harry blank face turned to him. _

_ “Get out.” _

_ It was said quietly , but it still felt like he was being ripped to pieces. _

* * *

 

**_PRANG!_ **

 

**_BRAAK!_ **

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 

**_THUMP!_ **

 

**_CRACK!_ **

  
  


He panted harshly.

 

_...I am in love with you… _

 

_...I am Spider-Man _

 

“Aaargh!!”

 

He throw the nearest thing to him to the wall in front of him. Creating another crack on its surface. Adding the pile of broken objects around him.

 

_ I am in love with you _

 

He would need to calm down to think…

 

_ I am Spider-Man _

 

But, GOD!

 

This rage, this fury, was so overwhelming! Pulsing through his body, made him shaking. His head throb badly, his sight blurring.

 

He wanted to hit something.

He wanted to punch,

He wanted to throw,

He wanted to destroy SOMETHING!!!

 

But not someone. Never  _ someone. _

 

_ I am in love with you… _

 

Why?

 

He felt so angry.

 

He felt furious.

 

But not to him.

  
  


_ I am Spider-Man _

 

He hate it. He hate how he didn’t,  _ doesn't  _ hate him. Why he doesn't even angry at him.

 

_ I am Spider-Man _

 

He choked down a sob.

 

He should have hate him.  _ He  _ killed his father. His father who had started to notice him again, to love him.  _ He _ killed his father. He should have hate him. Wanted to destroy him. But he couldn't…. _ can't. _

 

_ I am in love with you _

 

“Aargh!!”

 

Once again he reached for the nearest thing and throw it, not thinking where it would end up.

 

PRANG!!

 

The thing, an antique paper weight, crashed the full-body mirror in the room.

 

The glass crumbled and showed him a passage. His rage was halted by finding a hidden passage in his father old room. 

 

He sniffed and began calming down. The reason of his rage forgotten for a moment and replaced by curiosity.

 

He stepped into the passage, careful with the broken glass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was Harry's pov
> 
> he is in his father's room, if you are wondering.


End file.
